Davros Reborn
by Mt. Annapurna the Small
Summary: A little challenge I set myself - how to bring back Davros? This is my ideas of how to do it but really just the bare bones of an episode and hasn't been fleshed out at all.


_Hello everybody! _

_So I was having a flash fanfic contest with my friend about how to bring back Davros after Journey's End and this is what I came up with. It's not in story format, more of an outline of how I imagined that he could be brought back. I have no particular Doctor in mind. Choose your favourite! It quite rough and I recognise that its not my usual style etc. etc. but I wanted to share it with you guys._

_Hope you enjoy it. _

* * *

**Davros Reborn**

After the destruction of the Dalek fleet at the end of 'Journey's End' Davros is killed. However, a small patrol of Daleks who received some of his tissues survive. They possess his DNA and decided that, now they are leaderless, they should recreate Davros. Using his DNA they clone him and have him brought up on a neutral planet but they are never far away and watch him grow up. The child is a genius, just as Davros was but is excluded from his peers because of this fact. He does not know who he is.

The Doctor arrives on the planet. As he is walking the streets he notices Davros about to be run over and so pulls him out the way of the oncoming vehicle. He then befriends him and they connect over their shared intellect. Davros begins to idolise and deeply respect the Doctor. When he shows the Doctor some of his experiments, he is shocked to find that he does not approve. His experiments are biological and involve quite brutal techniques on animals that cause them pain. The Doctor tries to teach him to value all life and tells him that all life is worth saving.

Meanwhile the Doctor has noticed that things are not all as they seem and that is clearly someone who has an interest in the boy, keeping tabs on him and also influencing him. It is unusual for a young teenager to live alone and he seems to have no memory of family, only people who looked after him for short periods of time. There is some suggestion that these people disappeared in mysterious circumstances. The Doctor privately decides to investigate without Davros' knowledge. He does not account for his intellect and Davros follows him. The Doctor, following the signal from the covert surveillance equipment in Davros' house, locates the Daleks in their concealed ship and confronts them. When challenged about their interest in the boy it is revealed that he is a clone of Davros and that he will one day help them recreate the Dalek Empire. Davros overhears and realises who he is. He runs home and researches Davros and learns everything he can about his history.

The Doctor slips out of the Dalek's concealed ship and the Daleks decide that they need to bring in the boy as he is in danger from the Doctor. The Doctor is faced with a dilemma. He has the opportunity to kill Davros but this boy is only Davros' clone not Davros himself. There is still the possibility of him being good and he should not be punished for crimes he has not committed. Not realising Davros now knows who he is, he returns to try to persuade him to take him to a safer place where he can be safe from the Daleks. Davros refuses and reveals that he knows who he is. The Doctor trys to reason with him but Davros is consumed by a mixture of disgust, admiration (of his genius) and curiosity of the Daleks. When he discovers that the Doctor knows where they are he resolves to go to them but the Doctor handcuffs him, determined to prevent them from meeting. Instead he decides to destroy the Daleks, believing that there is still hope for Davros. He leaves him tied and begins to set explosive charges around the Dalek ship. But Davros breaks free and arrives just as the Doctor starts the countdown. He challenges the Doctor with his mantra that all life is sacred and should be protected. He runs into the ship in order to warn the Daleks but in doing so and allowing them to escape the building explodes and he is crushed by a falling beam. The Doctor and the Daleks race to reach him but the Daleks reach him first and repair him. The Daleks turn him against the Doctor and he is consumed with hatred because he failed to be the hero he believed he was and, in his eyes, stopped him from reaching his full potential. The Daleks and Davros escape, leaving the Doctor behind.

He wonders if Davros would always have become evil or if there was hope for him. Had he been given a second chance and would he ever be given another?

* * *

_So there you go my readers! Some nice moral dilemmas for the Doctor (and you if you wish) to wrestle with. _

_Thanks for reading all the way to the end and please let me know what you think._


End file.
